Warriors: The Lost Story 2
by Swifttalon-Lorentzd
Summary: The amazing story continues as Swifttalon and her kits go through trials and things are revealed and happen that maybe shouldn't happen. Check it out, cuz I ain't gonna tell you anymore!
1. Responsibility isn't gold

I get up to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and soon I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	2. GREAT STARCLAN! AGAIN!

I get up, exhausted still, to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and soon I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	3. More warriors forHUH!

I get up, exhausted still, to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and soon I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	4. Snowwhisker's kits and a heavy grave

I get up, exhausted still, to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, people!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and then I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	5. A prophecy is completed

I get up, exhausted still, to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, everyone!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and then I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


	6. Love at first sight

I get up, exhausted still, to see Snowpaw, Spottedpaw, and Shadowpaw hopping up and down in front of the thorn tunnel. "Come on, everyone!" they yowled impatiently.

"We're comin'! Keep your fur on!"

It was Brambleclaw's voice.

I remember that it's the night of the Gathering. It's moonhigh, and Brambleclaw is rounding everybody up with Firestar beside him. He calls my name and I run to my kits and tell them to hush.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Snowpaw says, bouncing with excitement. "Our first Gathering, and we get to go TOGETHER!!"

I smile and tell her to settle down.

Firestar gives the signal to go, and then I'm racing through the trees with my kits alongside me. I love the feeling of the wind in my fur, and so do my kits, apparently. I have to keep them in line; otherwise, they'd be in Twolegplace by now.

Leafpool catches up to me and says,"Your kits sure seem excited about their first Gathering."

"Yup," I mew.

"I remember my first Gathering. Make sure they don't slip off the log. That's what almost happened to me the first time I came here!"

"Thanks."

Leafpool slows her pace and goes back to Jaypaw to say something to him. I catch up with my kits, and Icenose pads up to me.

"Kits' first Gathering, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope they get along with the other apprentices. Hang on, a sec," Icenose stops abrubtly.

_Uh-oh. She noticed. _I think to myself.

"Your pregnant!"


End file.
